Leon and Justin's Journey
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Hey I'm back again! Chapter 8 is up! Leon has some secrets he's not willing to tell anyone but when Justin stubles upon one of them what bwill happen between the two? Find out now! :
1. All about Leon

Okay! This Ladies and Gentlemen is my very first Pokemon story, Original characters, which are mine and no one else's so keep off! This WILL be Yaoi don't like don't read! Enough said! Oh and I do not own Pokemon I wish I did, if I did then Tracy, Ash and Gary would have had a threesome by now; p. Oh and Leon's name DOES mean what I've put down, I spent an hour researching into it! -_-; My computer is so slow! Oh well, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 All about Leon  
  
My name is Leon Nolan; Leon Is meant to be Latin for "Lion" or something like that and Nolan means "Noble"...  
  
Yeah right like I'm like that, me? Brave? Noble? Humph! I don't get close to anyone to be either of these things, there's too much at stake, why? Well I guess the fact my dad was an abusive asshole doesn't help matters. He blames me for everything, ME because his pokemon wouldn't obey him, ME because the car's broken down, ME because HE lost he job and turned to alcohol!  
  
He used to be a good trainer once I'm sure, but not anymore, I'm the one that looks after his pokemon; well the ones that are still alive, there aren't many any more, they all are under fed because we have no money to pay for food and under exercised because my father won't let me take them out, and suddenly when I once had the gut's to ask about becoming a trainer he wonders why I like pokemon? He, doesn't want me to go out training Pokemon, I think he's scared I'll report him to the pokemon abuse agency. Maybe I will, because he almost ruined my chances of becoming a Pokemon trainer, everyone knows if you don't become one by the age of 14 it's too late for you to re-apply.  
  
One day last year I received a letter from the Official Pokemon training league, my spirits rose that day, so maybe I could have a chance to be a Pokemon Trainer? I wished. He had somehow noticed my happy expression before I left for School and searched my bedroom before he found it hidden under my bed and waited until I got home from school before he ripped up the Pokemon Trainer Application Form in front of me, then he hit me in he stomach for even thinking of leaving home...  
  
He always told me that I was worthless, and maybe I am, He'd always make me feel that way when I was at home, so why not? When he was drunk he was a bastard, and when he was sober he was even worse, he still abused me, he just abused me mentally instead of physically. He used to keep telling me that I wouldn't be able to get any pokemon to obey me, and if I did get any to obey me, they'd be so weak that they wouldn't be able to fight out of a wet paper bag...It was a sort of mind control to squash me down, to make my one dream not to come true...It didn't work though, and everyone wondered why I'm so cold, I never talk to anyone, and why I ran away from my home in Violet City?  
  
Yeah I ran away a couple of days ago, after all the abuse I'd had to go through, I just couldn't stand it anymore, ever since my mother died when I was 7 he's hated me, and he never told me why. The story I'd heard was that Julia; My mother, had died in a Ferow attack when she was out picking mushrooms or something like that, somehow she hadn't noticed that she had gotten too close to a Ferow's nest. The Ferow obviously thought that she was going to take her eggs and attacked, she managed to escape... but she died from blood loss soon after. I was at school at the time and had no idea what had happened until I arrived home later that day... So how can he blame me? God I wish my mother was still alive, after she died; everything went down hill to rock bottom. My so-called "Father" lost his job, became depressed, became an alcoholic, the whole deal and he put all the blame on me...I hate him so much now.  
  
Maybe when I was younger I used to look up to my so called father, like a hero, an idol, I remember seeing a photo of him from when he was younger when he won the pokemon league once...but I doubt its around anymore; after my mom died he burned all of those photo's but why Is another mystery unsolved. But I don't care anymore...  
  
I'm free from him, and that home that ended up being like a prison to me, free from all his rules and responsibilities that he dumped onto me because he wasn't capable, free from all his abuse...and for once in 6 years I feel something close to happiness. I, Leon Nolan, at the age of 13, am currently homeless and on my search to be a pokemon trainer.  
  
The thing is my father will try to stop me, In any way shape or form, I know it and he'll try to get to Professor Elm's lab before me, So I have to hurry or it will be way to late for me. My name is Leon, I am but thirteen and this, is my Journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay...so Ladies and Gentlemen! How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Huh? What was that? Sorry can't here you! You'll just have to R&R me! I know it's all, full of angst right now I know but it will gat better I know especially when original character number 2 comes in! *Evil grin*  
  
Leon: Oh? *Raises eyebrow* what's that then?  
  
Me: You'll see Leon You'll see *Grin* R& R people! Bye! 


	2. All about Justin

Hey! Hey! Back again! This is Jade here! *Audience applaud* Thank you! Well here it is! Chapter 2 of "My name is Leon, I am but thirteen" and now we skip from Leon to... Justin! Lol another new character! And no he isn't going to be an anime copy of Justin Timberlake, just in case anyone asks! ^^;' I don't like Timberlake : (Well, lets see what Justin has to say shall we? ^^; Enjoy! Oh and a BIG thank you to my reviewer's! You all rock!  
  
Purple crayons mine-Thank you so much for your support! =^_^=  
  
? -Not Angsty enough? Come on, Leon WAS beaten up by his dad! I'm not going' to change it so there! Lol! Here have a cookie! *Waves Cookie*  
  
Chapter 2 All about Justin  
  
Uh, Hi nice to meet you, My name is Justin Ingram; my name means "The Just Angel" strange huh? No offence or anything, but my mother really must have been on something when she made THAT name up! I am nowhere near angelic, but don't get me wrong I'm not really a bad person either. I guess you can call me an "In the middle" type of person and I like it that way. I can't wait, Why? I turn thirteen tomorrow, and then I'm off to Professor Elms to get my very first Pokemon and go out on my very own pokemon Journey.  
  
To say I'm excited would be a bit of an understatement, I can't sit still for more that 10 seconds right now, I'm so hyped up and ready to go. But i'm kind of scared too, I guess it's just that I'm used to going out on my own, but this time I won't be, this time, I'll have six Pokemon with me, and I'm more worried that they won't like me more than anything else.  
  
I guess I'd better admit this but, I'm a bit of a loner. I like to keep myself to myself most of the time, I don't have any friends really but I don't mind. My sister Alex, is a handful of friends on her own anyway! I live in new bark town with Alex and my mother, Ruby. It's fine I guess, the town's small and there's not many other kids my age here but I don't mind that much, the one's that are around my age, either ignore me or try to bully me.  
  
I won't have it of course. I didn't have lessons in Karate, and Kickboxing, when I was younger, Just so I could get beaten to a pulp. So when bullying does happen I just try to stop them in the most un-painful way possible but no, they STILL want a piece of me...so I have to knock them out. And of course I get in trouble, but strangely enough, the teachers won't believe it was me, they believe everyone is just picking on me so they let me off! Not that I fight all the time, its just when I'm trapped in a corner and completely out of options.  
  
Okay let me tell you what happened once; one day after beating this really big bully, I got noticed by a lot of people, and some of the younger kids thought I was some sort of hero, they keep calling me "The angel" for a while. Even my sister teased me about it, funny though how it didn't last for very long. I'm pretty shy and when that got around, it got really embarrassing, especially when your walking down a busy hallway of your school and someone shouts "Angel" down the hall, and everyone turns to stare at you, some in awe and some in jealousy. So I was really glad when it all died down.  
  
You must think I'm strange huh? A shy kid who will fight against bullies? Yeah that's me I guess I'm a bit weird! My life has been fine in general, I have a great family, and mom's Pokemon Rinoki (It's a Raichu) is my best Pokemon bud! I'll miss them all I know it, but, nothing is going to stop me from becoming a Pokemon Master, that's what I want to be, I always have.  
  
I remember mom telling us about her Pokemon adventures when she was about my age, she told us about how she met my dad and how she found Rinoki, Some were quite amusing I'll admit, but some are sad, especially the one's about my dad. He disappeared 2 years ago and no one has seen sight of him since. After Dad supposedly died, we really struggled for a while, especially for money, but mom always was the quick thinker of the family, and decided to team up with Professor Elm, Aiding him in the treatment in sick Pokemon and selling him her own hand made potions. My mom used to be a healer (A trainer that specialises in the healing of sick Pokemon). Surprisingly this went down well and now lots of new trainer's pop over to our house to buy a few of her potions.  
  
Well everything's packed and ready, all I need to do is sleep, for now and then it's off to Professor Elm's, and get my Pokemon, speaking of which...which Pokemon to choose? Chikorita? Cyndiquil? Or Totodile? Hmmm maybe choosing will be harder than it looks... My name is Justin, I will be thirteen and this is my Journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lol! Yes another Chapter finished! So do you guys like this one? Yes it's short I know, but I promise there will be I nice long Chapter 3! ^^  
  
Justin: Nice going Jade! *Does Victory poses*  
  
Me: Why thank you! I do try my best! Lol okay People please R&R me and tell me what you think. Thanks!, if you do ill give all you guy's cookies! *Holds out big bag of cookies* Come on you know you want one! ^^ Bye  
  
Justin: bye! *Waves* 


	3. The Meeting

Hey everyone! I'm Back! Yes with chapter 3 of "We are Leon and Justin we are but 13" changed the title sorry! ^^; Oh well enjoys this chapter anyway! It's nice and long I promise!  
  
Spiraea Kozak - You thought it was a good idea? Thanks! But I really screwed it up! __ Oh well thank you for your encouragement anyway and I hope you like this chapter...Just put the bazooka down, very slowly... ^^;  
  
Chapter 3 the meeting  
  
Leon Nolan ran through the dense bushes Of Route 30*, rushing through without any sign of hesitation as he came nearer and nearer to his goal: New bark town. He had to reach it before his father did or there would be no chance of fulfilling his dream of becoming a trainer. 'Almost at Cherrygrove' Leon thought as he kept on running, some of his dark blue hair getting onto his cold Grey eyes, quickly he swiped the stray strands away and carried on running, he couldn't stop now, he had to reach Cherrygrove...  
  
Then Leon smirked; he could see the entrance nearby, so without thinking he ran into the arch of the entrance, and out into Cherrygrove City. Leon rested his hands on his knees and looked at the ground as he fought to get his breath back. 'I can't stop now! I have to get to New Bark Town and fast!' Leon stood up shakily and began walking to the other side of town but was suddenly stopped by a small hand on his shoulder. "What!" Leon barked coldly as he spun around, only to see the worried and hurt face of an old man. "I'm sorry I was only going to ask if you were new and wanted a tour..." the old mans stuttered. Leon's face softened slightly and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new here, but I'm on my way to New bark town to get My Pokemon, so not right now..." The old man nodded in understanding as he thought about this, then his bright blue eyes lit up in enthusiasm. "I know! How about I give you a lift to New Bark Town, seen as your new and all..." Leon sighed, then thought about the old man's offer, it saved him walking anymore, he was tired as it was, but the downside was he might have to talk to the old man.  
  
Leon decided it would be worth it.  
  
"Alright..." The old man nodded happily and went over to his car, it was pretty old and beat up, but Leon supposed it was better than walking... "Get in Get in!" Leon nodded and slipped his thin form into the passenger seat, as the old man started the engine. "So what's your name young man?" the old man asked "I'm called Edward, but everyone calls me Eddy". Leon nodded.  
  
"My name is Leon, I'm from...Violet City..." Eddy nodded as he swerved around a corner. And drove up to the entrance to New Bark Town. "Violet City Heh? Nice place I've heard, not that I've been, I've lived In Cherrygrove my whole life" Leon just nodded disinterested with the current conversation.  
  
"Ah here we are! New Bark Town" Eddy said, stating the obvious as he drove next to Professor Elm's Lab. "Here you go! When you get your Pokemon, you have to come back to Cherrygrove, so I'll see you there to give you a tour" Leon nodded as he got out and shut the door. "Thanks." Eddy nodded before his wrinkled old face split into a grin.  
  
"Good luck" Then Eddy turned his car around and drove back down the dirt path to Cherrygrove City. Leon sighed that old man was way too energetic for his own good. 'Now to get my Pokemon...If my father isn't here already' Leon scanned the area surrounding Professor Elm's lab, there were a few teenagers queuing up to get their Pokemon but there was no sign of any adults. 'So far so good...' then Leon began walking towards the Lab...  
  
~*~  
  
"Justin? Justin wakes up! JUSTIN!" Justin leapt a foot out of bed as his younger sister Alex, screamed in his ear. "Finally! I thought I'd have to pour water over you before you got up!" Justin groaned and sighed, as his heartbeat began to return to normal. "Whatever, what time is it?"  
  
Alex grinned mischievously, her purple hair falling into her bright blue eyes. "It's just after 9:30 am, mom told me to wake you" Justin nodded and yawned before stretching and scratching the back of his neck. "Okay I'm up, leave Alex I need to get dressed" Alex nodded and pulled off a mock salute before turning 180 degrees and marching out of the groom with a sarcastic "Yes sir!" before she closed the door.  
  
Justin grinned, he knew his sister was trying to play with him until he left, even she, who never let anything get her down, was saddened by the fact he was leaving. Justin got up before changing into a dark blue T- shirt, a black Jacket that went down to his ankles and a pair of denim Jeans. Justin smiled as he brushed his black hair, letting some fall into his green eyes. "Well" Justin sighed staring at himself "There's no turning back now, I'm gonna aim to be the best, no matter what" the black haired boy smiled before grabbing his bag and walking down the stairs.  
  
"Happy birthday honey!" Justin's mom Ruby called before pulling her son into a big hug and kissing his forehead, her bright green eyes twinkling in amusement as Justin tried to squirm out of her grip. "Mom!" Justin moaned blushing while Alex snickered.  
  
"Come on Birthday boy it's not that bad!" Alex teased before she bounced over and jumped on Justin's back, knocking the wind out of him. "To the presents!" The purple haired girl cried pointing to the table where all the presents were stacked. Justin grinned, getting his breath back and walked over, Alex in tow. "Okay brat get off me so I can open them" Alex shrugged and jumped off.  
  
"Okay but you open MY present first!" His sister cried pointing at the large package on the table. Justin nodded and reached for it before ripping away at the wrapping paper. "Wha-?" Alex smiled sadly as Justin stared at the leather bound album.  
  
"It's a photo album, it has all of our pictures of us, from when we were younger, so you won't forget us" Justin turned to his sister who had tears brimming in her eyes and Justin swooped down and hugged her. "How can a forget a sister like you?" Alex nodded and wiped her tears away, a sad smile still on her face.  
  
"Thanks sis..." Justin smiled and opened it, looking at the picture of him and his sister, hugging their dad when they were about 4 or 5, "It's great" Alex smiled, and nodded. Ruby moved forward after this and smiled, picking up a small present off the table and handing it to him. "Here this is for you, it used to be your fathers, I've had it fixed and updated for you..." Justin nodded and ripped off the paper to find a pokegear, gleaming and shiny, just like brand new. "Mom...thanks" Ruby nodded and smiled in understanding as Justin strapped it on his wrist; there were just some types of love that didn't need to be said or shown in any physical way, it was just there in a silent passing between the mother and son.  
  
"Come on Bro! Open the rest of your presents! You still have to get your Pokemon yet!" Alex cried. Justin nodded and reached for another parcel and smiled, he couldn't wait...  
  
~*~  
  
Leon walked over to the back of the queue and waited all of the other teenagers waiting excitedly to receive their Pokemon. Leon rolled his eyes. 'Idiots, it's only a Pokemon...' Leon sighed, Just as someone knocked into him. "Hey Watch where you're going!" Leon snapped without thinking, or looking at who knocked him. Leon looked up into the greenest eyes he'd ever seen Leon blinked and scowled, wiping that thought away instantly.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't see you..." The boy replied before holding out his hand for Leon to take. Leon ignored it and got up from the floor on his own, before brushing himself down. "Whatever..." The boy withdrew his hand slightly hurt, his eye's downcast and Leon felt just a little bit guilty for snapping at him. "Who are you?" Leon asked. The boy's eyes snapped up and looked at Leon almost shyly. "I...I'm Justin" Leon almost smiled at the blush that was creeping up on the boy's face.  
  
"I'm Leon" Leon hesitantly held out his hand for Justin to shake. 'I need to get used to this, I'm not exactly the most approachable person in the world' He thought. Justin smiled and took it instantly. "Nice to meet you, so, what Pokemon are you going to get?" Leon blinked and sighed thinking about this before he shrugged. "...I...I haven't really thought about that" Justin blinked and shrugged, nudging the pack on his shoulders.  
  
"I have, but it's so hard to decide, I'm stuck between Totodile and Cyndiquil" Justin sighed and nudged the dirt with his trainers. "I'm going to take forever to decide" Leon shrugged walking forward a little more as the line shortened. "Which Pokemon are you going to choose?"  
  
Leon shrugged, wanting to be left alone right now 'Won't he just go? What does he want from me? He doesn't even know me for god's sake!' "I don't know and right now I don't care, what do you want from me anyway?" Leon asked his grey eyes burning into Justin's. Justin blinked and sighed sadly.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you, your new here, so I thought...never mind, it doesn't matter" Justin turned away and moved on ahead. Leon sighed watching him go, feeling really guilty. /It's not HIS fault your dad screwed you life up! / His mind screamed at him, making Leon wince mentally. /Maybe he doesn't want anything from you! Maybe HE just want's to be your friend? / Leon's eyes widened. Him? Have a friend? Like Justin?  
  
Suddenly Leon smiled a real smile, it wasn't a big smile but it was better than nothing... 'Maybe... maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hooray! Yes chapter 3 is here People! They've finally met! ^_^ *Throw confetti in the air* and so a romantic tale ensues between the two, but its not over what about Leon's big fat mean dad? *Music: Dun dun DUUUUUNNNNNN! * Lol! I'll leave that for later! Maybe I'll put old mean dad in chapter 4! ...Whenever I have the time to do that! -_-; I have no social life whatsoever...  
  
*Oh yes! Is it route 30 the leads out of/into Cherrygrove? Just asking! ^^  
  
Justin: It's okay Jade! You have us! *Grins*  
  
Leon: Yay...  
  
Justin: Come on honey be nice please!  
  
Leon: ...whatever...  
  
Justin: *Sigh*  
  
Me: Okay people R&R you know you wanna! ^^ Bye!  
  
Leon & Justin: *Waves Justin happily, Leon sarcastically* 


	4. The father

Hello! Again! Yes I AM back again! I have so many ideas for this and know you guys want out of the Angst and into the nice adventure/fluffiness but be patient there is still one last thing I nee to put in! *Evil smirk* Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! *Hugs* thank you!  
  
Chapter 4- I choose you!  
  
Justin walked sadly closer and closer to the doors of Professor Elm's lab; all the teenagers were allowed in three at a time to choose their Pokemon, no one would have thought it possible, but the dark haired teenager's thoughts had wandered elsewhere. 'Why is Leon like that? I only asked him what Pokemon he wanted...Maybe something happened to him? I'll never know now...' Justin shook his head sadly; there was something about the older boy that Justin couldn't shake...  
  
Suddenly Justin felt a light hand on his shoulder and jumped about a mile in the air before he spun around to meet a pair of icy grey eyes. "Sorry..." Justin blinked and stared at Leon I surprise who gave him a small nervous smile, which shocked Justin to no end. 'First he snaps at me, and then he's smiling at me? Why? His eyes seem...warmer, nicer...Huh? Where did that come from?' Justin shook his head and looked at Leon again. "Wha- What do you want?" Justin stammered trying to get his heartbeat back to normal for the 2nd time that morning.  
  
Leon blinked and sighed, scratching the back of his neck nervously, before he spoke. "I...I'm just here to say I'm sorry, for what I said...I'm not really used to speaking to people that often..." Leon blushed slightly, and Justin smiled before grasping Leon's hand happily. "Its okay, Leon right? Well we can be friends right?"  
  
Leon blinked and shrugged taking his hand back slowly; slightly amused at the way Justin was reacting towards his apology. 'He looks kid of cute when he smiles...whoa did I just think that?' Leon smiled again, he didn't know why, but he suddenly liked that thought. "If you still want me to be your friend?" Justin nodded his eyes sparkling in excitement.  
  
"Of course, we can travel together too, it'll be fun!" Leon sighed inwardly, he liked Justin, but he was way too excited and energetic for his own good. 'Just like that old man Eddy...' Leon smirked again and nodded. "Let's go were up next..."  
  
10 minutes later the Leon, Justin and another boy by the name of Reno were called inside to choose their Pokemon. "Hey I'm goin' first!" Reno said rudely pushing his way past Leon. The blue haired teenager didn't say anything, just ignored it but Justin didn't. "Hey watch my friend idiot!" Reno just shrugged and ignored them and Justin shook his head. "I hate people like that, you're next" Leon nodded as Reno picked out Chikorita. "This'll do!" Reno said, holding out the Pokemon like a trophy, and then he got his Pokeball's and Pokedex off the aide and strutted out of the door.  
  
"Next please" Professor Elm called and Leon stepped forward. "You are?" Leon sighed and lowered his head as he fumbled in his pocket for something, then he produced a white slip of paper; A Pokemon Training application form. "I'm Leon Nolan; I have my form here signed by my parent or Guardian". Professor Elm nodded and took the form. "Very well please choose wisely Leon" Leon nodded and stared at the two Pokeballs left. 'Hmmm...Totodile, or Cyndiquil, either way both Pokemon will be travelling together...hmmm...'  
  
Leon turned back to the darker haired teenager with a frown. "Err...Hey Justin if is it okay if I take Totodile?" Justin blinked, thinking this over for a second, and then he nodded. "Sure why not?" Leon nodded grateful that His new friend was agreeing with him, before he picked up Totodile's pokeball.  
  
Justin came forward and picked up Cyndiquil "Alright then Cyndiquil is mine" Justin smiled at Leon; he couldn't help but smile back. 'There's no going back now, I'm going to be the best, and with Justin, maybe we'll make the best team too' Justin grinned his eyes sparkling in warmth. "Let's go we have a long journey ahead of us!" Leon grinned and for the first time in years he felt lightness in his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
A sleek balck car drove up to the entranace of New Bark town, and then a large man in a black T-shirt and black Jeans stepped out of the car, his sharp grey eyes serching the area, His vivid red hiar tied into a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck. "Are you sure this is where you want to be dropped off sir?" the driver asked.  
  
The man didn't answer, he just shot him a pierceing look, and the driver shrugged. "Up to you, that'll be 20 yen" The man paid without a word before the driver drove down the lane and he walked towards Elms lab, just as his prey stepped out with another.  
  
The man smirked evilly 'Leon...' He saw his son come out with another boy, both chatting quietly to one another there Poke balls in there hands. The Leon turned to look at something and saw him then there eyes locked, and Leon paled. Leon's father smirked 'So still afraid of me are we? Well just you wait...' Then, with long strides he made his way towards the two new Pokemon trainers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Leon? Are you okay? You've gone as white as a sheet!" Leon didn't answer Justin who was worried; Leon's breathing was shallow, and his eyes were wide, fixed on something that was slowly drawing closer. Justin followed his line of sight until they fell upon a man, who looked familiar, drawing closer to the two of them, a sly smirk glued to the man's stony face, his eyes fixed on Leon. "Hello son, I thought I'd drop by and show you off, now you're a trainer" Leon's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion though they were still wide in fear. Justin looked from Leon to his father and back again extreamly confused.  
  
"Leon what's going on?" Leon turned to look at him before he grabbed Justin's arm firmly and looked into Justin's eyes. "Run Justin, go, now" Leon whispered, fear evident in his voice. Justin instantly shook his head realising the Leon was scared of his father for some reason and wanted Justin to keep away. "Leon, There is NO way that I am going to let you go and do whatever you're going to do"  
  
Leon shook his head knowing Justin wouldn't understand. "Just do it Justin" Then Leon let go of the younger boy and turned to his father, who took hold of his arm and led Leon away from Justin who watched helplessly. When they were both out of sight, Leon's father grabbed his son roughly by the scruff of his neck and pushed him down the side of Elm's lab, Leon stumbled and ended up on the ground, sharp stones digging into his back.  
  
"So you think you can run off? Become a trainer and go and report me to the officials eh? Not a fucking chance, there is no way in hell that I can let you do that you son of a bitch..." Leon scrambled away as his father advanced on him slowly his eyes narrowed to tiny slits, his fist's clenching slowly. Leon felt his back press into the wall and he knew there was no way out of this he was trapped, he knew now; his father was going to kill him... elder boy's father raised his fist to strike Leon, who closed his eye's and waited for the pain, but it never came, Leon opened his eyes slowly, wondering what was going on.  
  
Leon's father's arm had stopped in its decent; the red headed man turned around and came face to face with Justin, who was glaring at Leon's father with something close to hate, his small hand still clutching Leon's father's. "That's my friend your about to hit" then with a sharp movement Justin twisted Leon's dad's arm in a painful angle with the slightest of ease making the older man cry out in pain. "You'll leave me and Leon now and I never want to see you again, or I'll be the one reporting you, agreed?" Leon's father glared hatefully at Justin but nodded in agreement all the same.  
  
"Fine" he snapped wrenching his arm free from Justin's grip "Do whatever you want, but you" He pointed at Leon who, now had gotten up from the ground and had brushed himself down. "You are no longer my son, I disown you, and you are never allowed into my house again" With that Leon's father turned and walked away.  
  
A soon as Leon's father had gone Justin faced Leon and eyebrow raised in questioning. "Is there something you're not telling me Leon?" Leon just snorted and walked past Justin as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Justin sighed in defeat and followed him. 'No matter what, one of these days I'm going to get the courage to ask him what happened between him and his dad...' with that promise in mind Justin ran after Leon.  
  
~*~  
  
YAY! Finished! *Sigh* took me long enough huh? Well I won't be doing this for a little while, I have a lot more stories that desperately need updating before I come back to this, but don't worry I WILL come back to this!  
  
Jen: Uh huh! SUUUURRRREEEE..  
  
Me: *Mutters* sarcastic bitch... Oh well don't let her stop you from reviewing! R&R people!  
  
Justin: Yeah or me and Leon wont.*Blushes* Do 'It'  
  
Leon: *Raises Eyebrows* Yes we will, guess who the Seme (The Bishi who is always on top! ^_~) is around here...  
  
Justin: You can't make me! Not unless we get some nice reviews! ^^ then maybe I will! *Grin*  
  
Leon: Uh huh? Watever...you'll do as your told...  
  
Justin: *Gasp* you wouldn't *coughrapecough* me would you Hun? *Teary eyes*  
  
Leon: ...*Sigh* No...  
  
Justin: YAY! *Hugs*  
  
Me: Okay guys eh...*Sweatdrop* I think you've made your point R&R peeps please! See ya! 


	5. The adventure finally begins!

Hey! Hey! Yes back again! I know I said I'd be leaving this alone for a while...But I just couldn't resist this! ^_^ May the Fluffiness/Adventure, ROCK ON! (Sorry I want to watch School of Rock! ^^) I hope you guys like it!  
  
Chapter 5 The Journey (Finally) begins!  
  
Leon hurried on towards Cherry Grove City, not looking back to see if Justin was following him, though he had a feeling the younger boy was right on his tail. Leon sighed as he slowed his pace slightly. 'Why the hell did he have to come now? Now Justin is going to ask questions about him, and then he'll hate me' Leon gulped, he didn't want that, Justin was the only real friend he'd ever had, he was scared of losing him.  
  
'Jesus, I sound like a love sick girl, I DON'T like him in that way, he's my friend...' Leon lowered his head hiding a slight blush on his cheeks. 'What am I going to do? If I avoid it, I'm sure Justin is going to keep on questioning me until I snap... Great, now I sound like I've known him for years..." Leon shook his head and carried on walking he really didn't need to think about this right now...  
  
"Leon! Leon wait!" Leon turned around slightly just managing to see Justin stumble out of the bushes after him, he was covered in leaves and muck and was panting he looked like he'd just been wrestling with a gang of Grimer's, Leon wanted to laugh at the cute but exhausted look on the younger boys face, but persisted not to. "What?" He just asked coolly instead.  
  
Justin looked at him and sighed, resting his hands on his knees as he got his breath back. "Jeez your hard to catch up with, you could have waited for me you know" Leon blinked, he didn't expect that, in fact he'd half expected for Justin NOT to follow him. Justin sighed and shook his head before he smiled, as if reading Leon's mind. "What did you think I was gonna do Leon? Go in the opposite direction? I'm your friend remember? Whatever you and your dad have between you doesn't affect me, if that's what you're worrying about, good job my martial arts training helped you out though!" Leon blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything.  
  
Justin sighed and straightened up "It's a good job I got my Cyndiquill to follow you or I would have lost you by now" Leon looked down and saw the little Cyndiquill hiding behind Justin's leg. "Cinda?" it asked meekly, looking up at Justin like a curious child would to its mother. Justin smiled and patted the small fire Pokemon on its head gently. "Don't be afraid, this is Leon, he's my friend" The Cyndiquill stared at Leon a little longer before it finally came from behind Justin's leg. "Cyndiquill?" it seemed to ask, while cocking its small head to one side, then surprising both Leon and Justin Cyndiquill wrapped Leon's leg in a hug.  
  
Leon tried not to laugh, really he did, but he couldn't help it, but it came out and Justin joined him. "I think he likes you" The younger boy said once he'd calmed down enough to speak "What about your Pokemon?" Leon stropped laughing and sighed, he hadn't even seen his Pokemon, Totodile, and the appearance of his father had made him forget all about it. "I haven't seen it." Justin nodded in understanding as Leon took the lone Pokeball from his belt before he opened it. The Totodile blinked, took one look at Leon before leaping into his arms "TOTODILE!" The small water Pokemon cried while Leon looked bewildered, Justin was trying very hard not to crack up laughing.  
  
Leon looked down at the small Pokemon who seemed to grin toothily at him, Leon smiled nervously, not sure what to do; he'd never had to look after a virtually wild Totodile before. He decided to truest his instincts, and stroked the small Pokemon's head gently, which made the water Pokemon close its eyes in bliss.  
  
Justin watched I awe; even though Leon had been through a lot of hardship and pain, he still had gentleness, and innocence within him, this part of Leon you hardly ever saw, he usually kept it hidden behind a mask he wore; it seemed the only thing that could bring him out of it, were Pokemon. 'He's great with Pokemon, he has a real natural ability, It's like all Pokemon are drawn to him in some way...maybe like I am' Justin blushed a little at the last part of his sentence, but managed to force it down as Leon looked up at him; a small, but happy smile on his face.  
  
"I think she likes me" Justin laughed and stroked the Totodile's head gently, while the water Pokemon purred gently, before Leon put her down next to Cyndiquill. The two Pokemon looked at one another for a little while, walking curiously around one another, before that started a game of tag. Justin grinned at Leon who was trying very hard not to smile himself. "I think they need names, how about Blaze for Cyndiquill?" Leon nodded in approval "Sounds good, what about my hyper Pokemon over there, what name am I to give it? It's absolutely manic!"  
  
At that moment those words were spoken, Totodile stopped playing tag and jumped back into Leon's arms so fast he nearly fell over. The water Pokemon was hugging Leon tightly and staring at him with big hopeful eyes. "What? You...You WANT to be called Manic?" The Totodile nodded and started jumping about again, this time on Leon's head. "Okay! Okay! Manic it is!" Leon cried in amusement, while trying to catch the water Pokemon that was currently hopping from Leon's head to Justin's while the younger boy was trying to catch Blaze and failing.  
  
Leon had finally had enough and leapt for Totodile...  
  
...And missed completely; Instead, he landed on top of Justin, both whom collapsed in a heap. "Owwwww" Justin moaned, not sure what had hit him before he looked up and into Leon's stormy grey eyes. Justin swore he stopped breathing as they both stared at one another Leon in surprise and Justin in shock. "Grr Manic!" Leon growled out playfully, as he looked away from Justin's face and to his Pokemon who was currently laughing its tiny head off in hysterics, Blaze was rolling on the floor it little legs kicking at the air as it giggled.  
  
Leon sighed getting up of Justin, almost reluctantly and picking up his hysterical Pokemon. "Oh yes...very funny" Leon said while tickling the Pokemon's tummy, making the little Pokemon squeal even more. Justin sat up and grabbed Blaze and stroked him. "Leon I think we should move on" Leon nodded letting his Pokemon escape from his grasp, then held out his hand for Justin to take, Justin did instantly and was pulled to his feet, a tingle, like bolt of electricity ran through his arm. 'Weird...what the heck just happened?'  
  
Justin just stared at his arm for a second, and then to Leon, but Leon was already picking up his backpack and walking towards the path, Manic hoping around on his shoulder. Then Leon turned back to Justin, a weird half smile on his face. "Well are you coming?"  
  
Justin blinked and laughed, grabbing his own pack and stooping low to grab Blaze as he ran to Leon. "Of course! I'm going to be the best" Leon nodded and grinned, thinking how strange it all seemed; he'd only known Justin for about and hour and already he couldn't stop grinning and laughing. 'Must be infectious...I like it' Leon grinned wider and nudged Justin who turned to face him, but he'd gone, he was streaking down the path towards Cherrygrove.  
  
Justin gave a cry of outrage and chased after him. "Hey.that's ...cheating!" Justin gasped as he managed to catch up with Leon.' Wow he can run fast, but I'll beat him!...wait a second! When did I become so confident and competitive? I must get it off Leon...I like it' Justin grinned at that thought and ran alongside Leon a little longer, and then the two skidded to a halt. There it was, Cherrygrove City. Leon knew that it was the same boring town he had passed when he met Eddy...but in the sunset it looked like a glowing city made of gold. "Wow..." breathed Justin as he marvelled at the sight. "I think I could stand here all day"  
  
Leon nodded then stopped as he stared at Justin's face, the sunset made Justin's pale face almost glow...Leon had to resist the urge to stroke one of Justin's cheeks. 'GOD DAMNED IT! STOP THINKING THAT! This is serious, do I...Do I like Justin like...Like THAT???' Leon nodded absentmindedly at Justin's comment as he pondered his own question. 'Grr...This is difficult...'  
  
/I bet it is Hun, but admit it, you do LIKE him like that/  
  
'What the? Who are you?'  
  
/Your conscience Hun, we need to talk, we haven't spoken in a LONG time/  
  
'Oh great this is all I need...I'm talking to myself now!'  
  
/Yep! But you need this, there's a definite chemistry between you and Justin!/  
  
'Shut up, go away! Justin is my friend, that's all'  
  
/Uh huh? SUUUUURRREEE! That's why you wanted to touch his face right? Yeah just friends.../  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?'  
  
/Hun you work together! They do say opposites attract, every time your around him you can't help but like him, you can't stop thinking about him, and he REALLY likes you!/  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
/I have my ways my dear boy, in time you'll see/  
  
Leon blinked as the voice in his head shut itself off and disappeared, Justin was still staring at the sunset as it sunk lower and lower behind the hill. "Justin, come on We've got to go..." Justin blinked and nodded turning back towards the path Cyndiquill snoozing on his shoulder. "Lets go" As soon as Leon and Justin entered Cherrygrove, Eddy approached them "Hello Leon, and who's this?" Leon looked to Justin and smiled in humour. "This is Justin, he's new here"  
  
Before Justin could protest Eddy had grabbed the younger boy by the arm and started giving him a tour of Cherrygrove. Leon snickered and headed towards the Pokemon centre. While Manic gave him a confused look. "Don't worry he'll be back he's just had to go somewhere that's all"  
  
Leon had booked a room in the Pokemon centre for the two of them, and had left Manic in the care room with Nurse Joy and now all Leon had to do was wait for Justin. Leon was sat watching TV when he heard a door slam and knew Justin had finally arrived. Leon looked up form the TV, just as Justin entered their room, looking ready to kill.  
  
"You!" Justin gasped pointing an accusing finger at him while Leon tried hard not to laugh, Justin was bright red, it seemed he'd had to leg it when the old man wasn't looking. "Me? What could I have possibly done wrong this time?" Leon asked lightly while stretching his arms lazily and leaning back on the chair. Justin growled and grabbed a pillow from one of the beds and whacked Leon over the head with it, knocking Leon off the chair.  
  
"He-" Leon started before he was whacked in the face again, Leon managed to grab the younger boys arm with the pillow to stop him, then he got a pillow of his own and hit Justin in the stomach. "Ha!...Revenge, is so sweet..." Leon smirked as Justin stood rubbing his stomach and glaring at him. "Why did you do that!" Justin growled before pouncing on Leon and pinning him to the floor.  
  
"Which part? Me handing you over to Eddy or me hitting you in the stomach?" Leon smirked all the while enjoying the feeling of Justin on top of him. 'Oh crap I shouldn't like this...oh shit! Was my conscience right?'  
  
/I told you so! / Leon's conscience cried triumphantly in his head.  
  
'Oh please can you not hide in a corner and die?'  
  
/Err lets see.NO I'm you stupid! But I told you! You fancy him!/ Leon struggled to get out of Justin's grip at this point but Justin refused to budge, the younger boy had a good grip and was staring at Leon strangely.  
  
'But, it's not right! Boys are meant to go out with other girls! Not the same sex!'  
  
/Oh tish tosh! Love is for everyone! It holds no gender Hun! You can love the same sex, there nothing wrong with it, people just have a hard time adapting to that!/  
  
Leon tried to ignore what his conscience was saying, but it wouldn't go away. 'Please go away your not helping me!'  
  
/Oh alright! But you WILL be hearing from me again/ Leon sighed in relief as the voice disappeared, then gulped again, Justin's face was inching closer and closer to his. Their lips were mere centimetres from each other when the door opened.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry..." Both Leon and Justin pulled away and looked up, Justin with a strange blush on his face. A girl about the same age as them had walked in a shocked expression on her face. "I'm really sorry" She muttered lowering her head slightly, her jade green hair covering her blue eyes. Justin sighed and got up of Leon carefully and shook his head.  
  
"Nah you don't have to be, it's not your fault, I was just punishing my 'friend' here for sending me to that tour guy Eddy" The girl giggled as Leon got up off the floor, a pang of jealousy going through him, as Justin introduced himself and Leon, Leon stayed away, ignoring the girl, for some reason he didn't like her. "I'm Alexis but everyone calls me Lex"  
  
Justin smiled at her and shook her hand. "Are you a new trainer too?" Lex nodded enthusiastically and produced her Poke ball. "Yeah me and my brother, we both started out today but he's left without me" Lex sighed sadly. "My brother doesn't like me much" Justin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Leon had to force him self not to growl. 'Okay calm down! We don't even know her it doesn't matter right?'  
  
"Well don't worry, you can journey with us we'll be your friends and maybe we can find your brother! Hey Leon what do you say?" Lex turned to him a grin on her face and winked at him, as if she knew exactly what he was going through. Leon blinked and shrugged. "Sure why not?" Justin grinned and sat next to Leon who sighed.  
  
"Alright then we'll go together! Do you wanna stay in our room? I heard Nurse Joy had almost fully booked" Lex nodded, and then stopped frowning as she looked around the room. "But there's only two beds, where am I gonna sleep?" Justin smiled nervously and looked at Leon. "Its okay if we share a bed right Leon?" Leon blinked in surprise and nodded almost automatically.  
  
Lex grinned and winked at Leon again. "Great! Thanks guys" Lex yawned and stretched as she dumped her red backpack on the floor. Then she rummaged in it for her pyjamas, and then headed to the bathroom, without another word. Justin turned to Leon.  
  
"She seems nice enough, what do you think about her Leon?" Leon didn't answer, he just shrugged before he turned and started to strip for bed, and making sure Justin couldn't see the old scars on his back, while Justin nearly had a nosebleed. 'JESUS! He's really hot...Ack! Not again! Okay he's just another guy it's nothing, hell you're sharing a BED with him, piece of cake!'  
  
Justin was still blushing as he to began to strip for bed, then it as Leon's turn to blush. 'God you wouldn't think he had such a hot body... must be all his martial arts training...' Leon pushed this thought away, glad his cognisance hadn't come to tease him again.  
  
Just as the two had finished changing, still traces of a blush on there cheeks, Lex came through wearing green pyjamas and a smile on her face. "Thanks for this, Justin was it? And you to Leon, night guys" Justin smiled as he got into the bed, and Leon followed suit. "Night Lex, night Leon" Justin yawned as he turned off the light. ".night" Leon muttered turning over to face the wall.  
  
After a few minutes Leon knew that Lex was fast asleep, her breathing was slow and heavy. Leon turned over to come face to face with Justin, who was still wide awake. "Can't sleep either?" Justin whispered a small smile on his face. Leon shook his head and sighed. "I don't know why" The elder boy sighed 'Yes I do, it's the fact that your so damned hot, and that girl 'Alexis' is making me jealous' Leon added mentally.  
  
Justin sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers "Well we have to try, I want to get up early and catch some Pokemon!" Leon smiled and nodded shutting his eyes, but not being able to sleep at all. Within 10 minutes Justin was in a deep sleep, Leon opened his eyes and smiled. 'Your so pretty Justin, I know what your name means, and you are an Angel, you're my angel...' Without thinking Leon reached out and stroked Justin's cheek gently with a pale fingertip. Justin unconsciously moved into the touch, rubbing his face into Leon's hand,  
  
Leon smiled nervously, before he withdrew his hand, Justin moaning in anguish before settling down again. "Goodnight my angel" Leon wrapped an arm around Justin's waist before he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
In the other bed across the room, Lex grinned in her sleep...  
  
~*~  
  
YAY! Done! You guys like? You like Alexis? Hope you do coz she has a BIG secret that no one knows yet! ^^ I loved doing this! ^_^  
  
Jen: Ugh! Someone pass me a sick bag PLEASE! *Looks sick*  
  
Me: Shut it! *Glares*  
  
Mai-Chan: YAY! CUTE BISHI'S!!!! *Cuddles Sephiroth Plushie*  
  
Me: Hey Mai, where'd you get the Sephy Plushie? *Looks suspicious*  
  
Mai-Chan: Err...*Gulps* from your secret cupboard stash?  
  
Me:.WHAT!!! Mia-CHAN!!!!! *Jen and Mai-Chan wince*  
  
Mai-Chan: Erm.oops? Gotta go! *Runs*  
  
Me: Grrrrrrrr MIA CHAN GIMMIE MY SEPH PLUSHIE BACK RIGHT NOW!!! *Chases after her*  
  
Jen: *Sigh* Happens every time, R&R people you know you want to! Bye! 


	6. Hair gel and Injuries

Okay I am back! Hallelujah! Took me long enough! Lol! Okay! This is the next instalment of We are Leon and Justin we are but thirteen. Enjoy! And a HUGE thank you to the following:  
  
Bunny Meatball- Why thank you! ^^ I'm really flattered here have a cookie *Hands over a cookie*  
  
Eowen-Hey sis! Thank you for your comments I really appreciate it! ^^  
  
Mashimaro-byul-012- More hot action huh, nah not yet lol! I think Im gonna have a MAJOR plot twist to move things forward lol! But not yet so don't worry!  
  
Spiraea Kozak- I thank you for your reviews ^^ *Bows low then grins* you'll be bowing to me after this chapter *Evil laugh*  
  
Okay enjoy people!  
  
Chapter 6- Hair gel and Injuries  
  
Justin was the first person to wake up the next morning due to the fact the sunlight was probing his eyes to wake up and he had dreamt a very strange dream. 'Weird I dreamt that Leon called me an angel...it was...a nice dream...but still weird' Justin yawned and cracked open an eye only to close it again as the sun hit his sensitive eyes. Justin tried to sit up and move out of bed with his eyes closed but found out, to his surprise, that something was stopping him.  
  
The younger boy opened his eyes wearily and looked down, then his eyes widened as he realised that it was Leon's arm around his waist. Justin looked at the arm around his waist and back to Leon who was sleeping peacefully next to him; Justin smiled at the sight; Leon looked so harmless when he was asleep; those long lashes closed over those stormy grey eyes, his dark hair, flying in all directions, some grazing his pale cheeks, he seemed so...unprotected. 'He looks...well kind of pretty when he's asleep, should I wake him?...nah, I think I'll watch him a little while longer'  
  
But just as Justin thought this Leon cracked open an eye, and Justin leaned back away from Leon, not that he could move much, as Leon still had his arm around his waist, even as Leon propped his head up by his other arm and stared back at Justin. "Morning...what time is it?" Leon asked sleepily while he moved his arm away from Justin's waist, the younger boy blinked and shrugged trying hard not to feel a bit disappointed that Leon's arm didn't stay there, before he turned to the clock that was on the wall by the door. "It's only 7:15am" the blonde boy replied before he swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbed his clothes and headed over to Alexis's bed. "Hey Lex get your lazy bum up! Were gonna go Pokémon hunting!"  
  
Leon sat up on the bed, the pang of jealousy rising in him again, but he squashed it down once more, as Alexis groaned and mumbled something that sounded like. 'Go away it's too early' Justin sighed and rolled his eyes, before he put his hands on his hips; Leon tried hard not to stare to much at Justin's *Cough* bum. "Okay fine be that way, but if your not up and out of bed by the time I'm out of the shower, I'm dumping cold water on you!" With that, and a mischevious grin to Leon, Justin turned and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.  
  
Leon climbed out of bed and dressed quickly, just before Alexis decided to get up, she yawned and stretched, before she smiled at Leon who just stared blankly back at her, as he turned to put his shoes on. Lex giggled and got out of the bed, Leon looked up at her as she picked up her clothes that were in a pile next to her bed. Once Leon was ready to head out, the dark haired boy sat back on the bed and waited for Justin. "You don't like me much do you?"  
  
Leon's head snapped up and regarded Alexis carefully, who was sitting on the other bed a serious expression on her face. Leon narrowed his eyes slightly but decided not to say anything...for now. "I know why, Leon...It's because your jealous" Leon rose and eyebrow at this comment and tried hard not to laugh 'Me? Jealous? Why would I need to be jealous of her?' Leon was half hoping his conscience would come and tell him the answer, but it never came; it was like it had gone off on holiday just when Leon needed it the most.  
  
'Typical, just typical, I actually NEED some help from my conscience and it's gone and disappeared!' Alexis cocked her head to one side and regarded Leon, the serious expression still on her face as he continued to stare blankly back at her. "You're jealous that me and Justin are getting on so well, and we only just met, aren't you?" Leon still didn't answer, but he did break away from Alexis's gaze, which just confirmed her suspicions; she just nodded and smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry; I won't take your 'Angel' from you"  
  
The dark haired trainer's eyes, widened in surprise when he heard this. 'What the hell? Did she hear what I said last night?' Leon's head snapped up to look at her, and was about to ask her what she meant, when Justin came out of the bathroom, clean and fully dressed, Alexis winked at Leon slyly, said hi to Justin and went into the bathroom herself, closing the door gently behind her.  
  
"Hey are you okay? You look really pale" Justin said slowly as he rummaged into his pack for his comb so as so smooth out his ruffled and fluffed out hair. Leon didn't answer, he just stared and watched Justin get his comb; he would have started combing his hair but, before Leon knew what he was doing, the dark haired teenager's arm snapped out and grabbed hold of Justin's wrist. "Leave it alone Justin...the ruffled look suits you..." Justin blinked in surprise before he nodded and Leon reluctantly, let go of the younger boy's wrist, while Justin put his brush away and began rummaging in his pack again, this time he brought out a small jar of hair gel.  
  
"Alright but your gonna have to help me with the gel or it'll flop" Leon nodded and grabbed the jar off of Justin "Alright kneel down next to the bed, It'll be easier for both of us" The younger boy nodded and did as he was told while Leon sat down on the bed behind him. Leon scooped some of the hair gel from the jar and rubbed it about in his hands before he applied it to Justin's jet black hair, spiking it and ruffling it up, Justin closed his eyes and relaxed as the older boy's hands worked its magic. 'Wow his hands feel so nice massaging my scalp...okay not the best time to blush, just shut up!' Justin tensed up slightly and squeezed his eyes shut in frustration at his thoughts, before he relaxed fully again and sighed, drifting off into a dream world.  
  
Leon smiled when he heard Justin sigh, and the younger boy leaned back against him gently, as Leon ruffled up Justin's hair some more. 'I think he might be enjoying this...meh so what, so am I, I don't think that I've ever helped someone out like this before, like a real friend...' After another 2 minutes Justin's hair was done, and it looked very cool, the dark haired teenager grinned proudly at his creation. "Okay I'm done..." Leon stopped when he noticed that Justin, having been so relaxed, had fallen asleep and had just plopped his head onto Leon's lap, backwards. Leon blushed beetroot red, unsure on weather to wake the blonde haired boy up, or leave him sleeping.  
  
"Aw that is so cute!" A familiar voice whispered from the direction of the bathroom, Leon looked up slowly, the blush still on his face, and glared coldly at Alexis. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked quietly, not being able to stop a snarl from escaping as he said it. Alexis grinned and shook her head, as she walked over to the two boys. "Long enough for me to see that you really care for him" she replied simply, kneeling down to Justin and smiling at the hair. "You did a good job on the hair...come on lets wake him up!" Alexis giggled and poked Justin, who jumped up and snapped awake with a start.  
  
"What? What happened?" Justin asked looking at Alexia who was trying hard not to laugh. Leon however blinked at Alexis's sudden change of personality; it was like she was two different people rolled into one body. 'Nah! That can't be true, It's the same person...only, she changes her personality when Justin isn't here or when he's asleep or something...She's really weird' Leon shook his head and stood up, barley restraining a smile escaping from his lips as the younger boy looked around the room temporarily confused "Nothing silly" smiled Alexis, before she held out her hand for him to take. Justin blinked and grinned sheepishly, before he took her hand.  
  
"Sorry Leon, I guess I'm still tired" Leon shook his head and sighed, before he shrugged, indicating that it was okay. Justin dusted himself down then grabbed his backpack, Lex and Leon followed suit. "Alright then, now were all ready, let's catch ourselves some Pokémon!" The without another word Justin ran out the door, Leon and Alexis exchanged a look before racing after him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Justin! Hey Justin wait up! Leon wait for me!" Alexis panted as she stumbled through Route 30, Leon looked behind him, sighed and rolled his eyes, before he carried on, ignoring her. Alexis glared at Leon's retreating back as she stumbled on all fours before she sighed and shook her head "Grr...Stupid human legs..." Alexis muttered under her breath before she made herself stand up and follow the two guys, who were quite a way away in the distance.  
  
"Hey Leon, where's Lex?" Justin asked once they had reached a clearing in route 30. Leon looked behind him and shrugged offhandedly, dumping his backpack at the base of a tree and sitting himself down lazily, only to jump up again with a yelp of surprise. Leon turned to see a Sandshrew grinning at him evilly down the hole at the base of the tree, and it looked ready for a battle. Justin looked down the hole and blinked in surprise at it "Huh? I didn't know Sandshrew's lived around here?" Leon said, while he pulled out his Pokédex and consulted it. The Pokédex whirred as it was pointed at the mischevious Sandshrew before it spoke in its mechanical voice. *The Sandshrew prefers, dry, sandy places because it uses the sand to protect itself when threatened*  
  
Leon frowned at the information the Pokédex gave him, before he shrugged and smiled at Justin "I didn't either, but that info is pretty interesting, oh well I might as well try and catch it! Go Manic!" The Totodile burst out of its Pokéball, wiggling is legs about excitedly. "This is your first battle Manic! Do you best bud! Scratch it!" Manic nodded and did as it was told; the Sandshrew screwed its eyes up in pain, before it hit Totodile with a tackle attack. "Totodile, scratch it again! I'll catch it!" Totodile nodded and scratched the small mouse Pokemon right across the face weakening it greatly. Leon smirked and tossed a Pokéball at the Sandshrew; the Pokéball tossed about a couple of times, before it stood still and the red light went out.  
  
Leon picked up the still warm Pokéball and attached it to his belt. "Cool, two Pokemon now, the next one is yours" Justin nodded, and just then Alexis arrived, her face was bright red and she was glaring at Leon. "Alexis are you okay? What happened?" Alexis sighed and shook her head at this before she shrugged and placed a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm fine, I just got delayed by a wild pidgey, so I caught it" Lex grinned triumphantly as she held up her Pokéball. "My Chiko was cool! You should have seen her tackle it!" Leon nodded slightly disinterested in the conversation, Justin however grinned at her excitedly, as she began to tell him in great detail what happened." Wow Lex that was cool! Leon got a Sandshrew, just a minute ago! I'm next in line for a Pokémon" Leon nodded again but this time, he had a small grin on his face.  
  
The three trainers continued walking along the path, Justin and Alexis talking excitedly about which Pokémon Justin could get in this type of area, when Leon heard something. "Shh you hear that?" Both Justin and Alexis stopped talking and moving immediately, and kept there eyes and ears open for the source of the sound. Justin heard the sound again...it sounded like it was behind him...the younger teenager turned around slowly, and came face to face with a bush, being cautious, Justin peeled back the leaves of the bush slowly.  
  
The black haired boy blinked, there on the ground was a Pikachu, and it looked like it was unconscious and badly hurt. But the small mouse Pokemon, realised it was being watched, it saw Justin and tried to run away, but only succeeded in crawling away. "Hey guys! Over here! It's a Pikachu...It looks like it's been hurt pretty bad..." Both Leon and Alexis ran over to look at the injured Pikachu, while Justin pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the yellow Pokémon. *It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings, if you try to yank its tail it will try to bite you* Justin frowned and crawled closer to the injured Pokémon; he was about to pick it up when it shocked his hand. "Ow!" Justin cried while clutching his hand to his chest in surprise as it began to go numb. Alexis shot him a look of sympathy while Leon ran to his backpack to get something, Justin stared at the little mouse Pokémon; the Pikachu's eyes were full of fear.  
  
"It must think that were going to eat it or something, Lex, can you back off maybe it won't be as scared of me" Lex nodded and backed away out of the Pikachu's field of vision, while Leon came back, a pair of rubber gloves in one hand, and a Paralyze heal in another. "Here spray this on your arm" Justin did, and to his surprise, it worked, Justin thanked him happily as the feeling in his arm returned to normal. "Now put these on, The Pikachu can't hurt you then, low conductivity see?" The younger boy nodded and slipped on the gloves, before he attempted to pick the Pokemon up once again.  
  
This time, when the Pikachu tried to shock him, it had no effect, the yellow Pokémon panicked, and tried once again to crawl away, but Justin grabbed it first. "Gotcha! Finally! Come on guys let's go back to the Pokemon centre and get it checked out" Leon and Alexis nodded grabbing there packs again and heading back down the road to Cherrygrove.  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later Leon, Justin and Lex were sat waiting nervously in the waiting room for Nurse Joy, and news on the injured Pikachu. "I hope its okay, it looked really malnourished, it must have had that injury for a while" Justin just nodded and sighed, while Leon placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The younger looked at him and gave him a small but encouraging smile "I'm sure the Pikachu is doing fine, nurse joy will do all she can" both Alexis and Justin nodded just as Nurse Joy arrived.  
  
Justin stood up as Nurse Joy approached them. "Is she okay Nurse Joy?" Nurse joy nodded and smiled at Justin who heaved a sigh of relief, Nurse Joy giggled and smiled at him. "Your Pikachu is fine; his hind left paw had been bitten badly, by a Ratatta or a Raticate we think, We've healed the wound and given it something to eat, we'll monitor it overnight then it's all yours" Nurse joy smiled and turned to walk off "Ohh and another thing Justin, It's a he, not a she"  
  
Justin sweatdropped while Alexis tried not to laugh and Leon rolled his eyes. "Think I should see him?" Justin asked the two, Leon shrugged, trying to be offhand, while giving Justin the tiniest of nods and a smile, Alex however grinned enthusiastically. "Of course! Your it's trainer now! I heard Nurse Joy had already registered a Pokéball to it and she's put Pikachu on your record" Justin's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a minute" Alexis nodded as Justin walked down the corridor. Leon bowed his head and sighed quietly, waiting anxiously for Justin to come back. Alexis smiled net to him and nudged him playfully "Don't get all worked up about Justin, He'll be fine" Leon turned to look at Lex and sighed; her personality had changed again, now she was all serious and mature.  
  
"How do you do that?" Alexis blinked, confused, she looked down at her self then a head of her, then she sighed and ran a hand through her jade green hair. "What are you talking about Leon? I don't know what you mean" Leon growled as she shook her head and stood up to leave out but he grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him, He glared at her heatedly before he answered. "How come that every time Justin is out the room your personality changes?" Alexis blinked and sighed, looking at the floor and pulling her arm out of Leon's firm grip.  
  
"I...Heh you wouldn't believe me if I told you who I really was and why these things are happening to you Leon, just take my advice okay: Keep your nose out of my business until I am ready to tell you what's going on" Leon frowned puzzled; he had no idea what she meant. Alexis smiled and shook her head in disbelief "I told you, you wouldn't understand, but maybe...maybe with Justin's help, you will soon enough..." then without another word Alexis turned and left the Pokémon centre leaving Leon alone and extremely confused.  
  
~*~  
  
Hooray! Stick a fork in me guys Im done! Lol! God it took me AGES! To finish this! Lol! Hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be up as soon as I've done my other fics! ^^ Bye! 


	7. Pikachu

I'm finally back again lol! I know it took me long enough! I do hope you enjoy this and a HUGE tank you to everyone who reviewed in my absence:

FyaGuardian: Thank you very much:) Yes Your right about Alexis in one sesne...but Thats all im saying you'll have to read it ti find out!

Ketsuban reloaded- (Sewatdrops) Yeah i know the title sucks but im glad that it didn'yt deter you from reading my story! I hope you anjoy the next chapter!

tea- Hmm we shall seeI think, who the Pikachu bleongs too lol! Thank you for reading i hope you all enjoy this story!

Bunny meatball- My ever loyal reviwer:D Thnk you for reading and giving me loads of colmpliments! Enjoy this chapter!

Oh By the way /This/ is Pokemon speak translated Enjoy!

Chapter 7- Pikachu

Justin looked at the Pikachu through the glass window hesitantly, should he go in there and see how it was? He knew nurse Joy had registered the mouse Pokemon to his pokedex but still...he was afraid that the Pikachu wouldn't like him. 'Well I don't suppose it would do any harm…' With a deep breath, Justin slowly turned the handle of the door and entered the small room.

Inside The Pikachu was curled up in a small plastic cot, fast asleep, and currently unaware its new trainer was there, Justin placed a hand on the cot and smiled at the Pokemon gently. 'Wow...my very own Pikachu...I hope it likes me...' Nervously Justin reached in the cot and stroked the little electric Pokemon head. To Justin's surprise the little Pokemon smiled and snuggles up to his hand, Justin's smile grew even wider at this and scratched the Pokemon behind the ears gently.

Eventually the Pikachu awoke and looked around, when it saw Justin, it didn't panic, instead looked at him with a taint of curiosity. Justin swallowed and moved his hand from the cot. "Hey there, you were bust up pretty bad when we found you" Justin said gently, The Pikachu cocked it's head to one side and looked at Justin critically before it said "Pika? Pi Pikachu?" Justin blinked, it sounded like a question, but he wasn't even sure of that.

"Eh…I'm Justin…I'm your trainer now…" Justin said, The Pikachu...remained motionless for a moment then a happy grin spread on its face! Justin smiled back and petted the Pikachu happily on the head, just as Alexis walked in. "Hey Justin…how is your Pikachu?" Justin turned to her and smiled, Alexis just placed a small delicate hand on his shoulder and smiled gently back.

"Fine it seems, he looks happy I'm its new partner any way…Hey where's Leon?" Justin asked frowning that Leon hadn't followed Alexis, Alexis shrugged offhandedly as she reached out and scratched the little mouse Pokemon behind is ears.

"Probably sit outside in the waiting room, being his usual sour self!" Alexis giggled and even Justin laughed a little "Come on Justin I'm hungry lets go to the poke mart, grab some food and stay here for another night!" Justin grinned at the Idea and nodded, then with one last pat of his new Pokemon's head Both he and Alexis left the room and went looking for Leon.

Meanwhile Leon was angry…very angry. 'What the hell is she? Who does she think she is acting as though she knows me!' Leon growled to himself his anger was boiling so much right now he might just explode…if Justin hadn't arrived and snapped him out of his thoughts "Hey are you aright Leon? You looked a bit uh...deep in thought?" Leon sighed and shrugged.

"I'm okay I was just thinking…how is you Pikachu?" Leon asked trying desperately to change the subject, luckily for him, this worked and Justin started telling him about what happened with his Pikachu as the three of them headed down the road to the poke mart. Leon walked in silence while Alexis and Justin chattered away happily.

Justin noticed his friend's unease but decided not to say anything for now. Eventually they reached the pokemart and grabbed some food and supplies, before heading back to the pokemon centre. Once they'd headed back to their room, Blaze and Manic greeted their owners cheerfully; Sandshrew was a little shy but grinned up at Leon all the same. The dark haired teenager smiled gently at his Pokemon and stroked them both, allowing Manic to go and sit on his head while his sandshrew settled for being in its master's arms.

Justin picked up Blaze and tickled the little fire Pokemon happily, as Alexis pulled out the food they had brought and set it out "Okay we have…Tuna sandwich? That's yours Leon, Chicken salad, that's mine…and the hot bacon sandwich, is obviously yours Justin" She said passing the various items to there owners, Leon took his without a word and sat down next to the TV, Justin took his sandwich and sat down next to the other dark haired teenager while Alexis sat on her bed and ate her salad.

Meanwhile unknown to the three trainers, there Pokemon had rummaged in one of the bags and found one of the packets of Poke chow and were now debating on it /We can't just open it you know/ Sandshrew protested to the others /Our masters wouldn't be too pleased with us/

/But were Hungry/ Manic protested as his stomach rumbled hungrily /There eating and it makes me want to eat! Come on Sandshrew were staving/ Sandshrew shook her tiny head and huffed folding its little arms.

/YOUR hungry you mean! Pidgy, Chiko, Blaze, are you guys starving/ The other pokemon looked at one another, Pidgy shrugged a little, he wasn't all that hungry, Chiko shook her head, but Blaze nodded, and he was hungry. Sandshrew sighed /So two are hungry, two aren't and one is undecided…great now what do we do/ Before the pokemon could come to a decision, Justin turned and noticed there pokemon "Uh guys I think there hungry" Leon stood up with a mutter that sounded like 'I'll do it' before getting two bowls and filling one with poke chow and the other with water.

Manic started eating happily, as did Blaze, Sandshrew ate a little but then left the food and drank a little water before hopping on Leon's shoulder, Pidgy and Chiko did the same before Pidgy rested on Alexis's head while Chiko settled for her mistresses pillow.

Then there was a small cracking sound, then all the lights in there room went out "What the? What's going on?" Justin said, He couldn't see a thing, he tried to sit up but felt a hand on his shoulder, but he could tell it was Leon's. "Stay here I'll find out what's going on" Justin nodded to himself in the darkness and he saw the darkness shift in front of him, he heard a door open and close again.

Alexis shifted on his left "I wonder if it's a power cut?" Alexia asked Justin, he shrugged before realizing Alexis probably couldn't see him, he mentally kicked himself for being an idiot. "I dunno but I hope the lights come back on soon… I have in idea! Blaze light you fire" Blaze nodded as his back erupted in flames, the darkness shifted a little, not much, but enough for Justin to see where he was going, he turned to Alexis "Stay here I'm going to find Leon!" Justin called as he and Blaze ran out of the room and into the pitch-black corridor. Justin saw a few other trainers looking confused as they peered out of their doors. Justin just ran past them and into the reception area.

Justin stopped, the lights were on here he looked around, nothing seemed to be out of place, but the hairs on the back of his neck were tingling, he had a really bad feeling about this…Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, without thinking, Justin pulled at the hand and threw him over his shoulder made the person land with an uncomfortable 'THUD'.

Justin only realized a second later that it was Leon "Leon!" Justin cried running over to his fallen friend "Are you alright…I'm really sorry I thought…" Justin stopped and blushed; he didn't know what he thought. Leon looked up at Justin through his dark blue locks of hair that were in his eyes, and stood up slowly wincing a little at the bruise he knew was forming on his backside.

"It's okay Justin…I guess I should say hi before I pat you on the shoulder huh?" Leon said a small smile on his face. Justin blushed bright red but smiled back a little and nodded. Leon sighed and waked up to Justin "Come on, Me and Blaze were just checking out the nurses station" Justin nodded and the two walked in silence to a large white door, Manic and Sandshrew were there, Manic hopping about excitedly, Justin patted the hyper water pokemon the head, while Leon opened the door.

Leon paled, the room was a mess, papers were scattered everywhere, chars had been smashed pictures ripped from walls and smashed on the floor, tables were knocked over…it was chaos. "Whoa…what the heck happened here?" Leon heard Justin whispers, a hint of fear managing to creep into his voice. No one moved or said anything then two shadowy figures moved in.

"Prepare for trouble,

And make it double,

To protect the world from devastation,

To unite all peoples within our nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love,

To extend our names to the stars above,

Jesse,

James,

Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Justin looked at the two members of team rocket then to Leon who looked back at him, then the two burst out laughing. Jesse glared at the two teenagers in front of her while James pouted. "What do you think you brats are laughing at? How dare you! Go Arbok!" Jesse cried angrily, throwing out a pokeball, Arbok slithered out glaring at the two trainers as James threw out his Victrebell…which turned on James and tried to eat him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" James cried in pain. Leon and Justin exchanged another look and once again burst into laughter just as Alexis arrived.

"Hey what- Oh no! Team rocket!...is that James stuck in that Victrebell?" Justin managed to nod as he leaned on Leon for support, he was laughing so hard, he could hardly breath and tears were streaming from his eyes. Leon was holding Justin and he too was laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

Alexis sighed, "Looks like ill have to deal with you! Go Pidgy!" Pidgy burst from its pokeball and looked at the hugs Arbok, albeit a little afraid, Arbok hissed tackled Pidgy who went flying into the wall of the office "Come on Pidgy! Don't let that dumb snake beat you! Sand attack!" Pidgy nodded and summoned a great burst of sand, slapping Arbok right in the eyes, it hissed angrily and tried to use poison sting but it missed. "Okay Pidgy! Tackle attack!" Pidgy nodded and did so with such force that Arbok was knocked into Jesse.

"Argh! Arbok…I can't…breathe!" Jesse gasped, but she got no help from either Meowth or James, as James was still struggling with Victrebell and Meowth had decided to fall asleep. Justin and Leon had just managed to get over there laughing fit as Alexis finished the battle. "You guys are so…weak it...it's funny…" Justin said wiping tears from his eyes Leon was also wiping his eyes, he'd never seen anything so funny, or laughed so hard in his life.

Alexis rolled her eyes but giggled also "Come on guys lets finish them off together!" Justin nodded still grinning "Go Blaze! Use ember on Victrebell!" Blaze wiggled around and opened its mouth blasting a small ball of fire at Victrebell.

"Manic use tackle!" Leon cried, when the two Pokemon's attacks, hit Team rocket exploded through the roof. "It looks like team rockets blasting off again!" They cried as they disappeared into the distance. Justin and Leon high fived one another and Alexis hugged Justin…that, wiped Leon look off of his face, he frowned and turned away, a deep jealousy burning within him.

Leon picked up Manic and left the two alone. 'She wants him! In know she does that's why she's so close every time he's around, and…she knows...she knows I have a crush on him and she's flaunting it in front of me face! Damn Alexis! Damn her!' Leon reached their room and sat down sighing, Manic could felt it's trainer's deep unease and hugged Leon gently, and Leon smiled a little and petted the small water Pokemon's on the head. "What do I do Manic? I have a crush on Justin but Alexis is in the way? What do I do?"

Manic purred at him, but it didn't give him much of an answer, Leon shook his head as a single tear fell from his face but he wiped it away quickly, he hadn't cried in years and there was no way he was going to start crying now. 'I just have to do something about it…But I just don't know what…'

With that though Leon lay back on the bed, Manic on his chest and fell fast asleep.

Ta da! Hooray1 Another chapter has finally been finished! Poor Leon You have to feel sorry for him! Ah well thanks to everyone! And I hope to see you guys soon!

Jade Queen of the Damned


	8. Hidden truths, hidden desires

Here is the next chapter of Leon and Justin's journey! I finally wrote it! Okay I need to warn you this chapter has a bit of a dark twist and lil bit of violence on Leon's part…but hey! It's not all bad! Enjoy!

Chapter 8- Hidden truths, hidden desires.

Soon after Team rocket had blasted into the sky, Officer Jenny arrived and after finding nurse joy, who had been bound and gagged, and began to talk to Alexis and Justin about what had happened.

Justin was more than happy to talk to officer Jenny about what had happened, and with Alexis, the two of them gave there accounts of what happened, but both left Leon out of the investigation, after Justin noticed that Leon wasn't there, and felt a little disappointed, where had he gone?.

The dark haired boy didn't have much time to wonder as Jenny kept her questions coming thick and fast, in the end Jenny put her notebook away and sighed. "Well you won't be charged for damages, the center's insurance has that, but I'm disappointed that Team rocket got away again…" Jenny looked at Alexis and Justin's sad faces, then she grinned "Ah not to worry, you guys did your best, we'll find them eventually" Then with a nod and a smile Jenny walked outside to her bike and drove off.

"Well…that was an eventful day huh?" Alexis said smiling at Justin who sighed and picked blaze up from the floor, then before he could stop himself, opened his mouth and yawned. "Yeah…I feel tired now…how about you?" Alexis rolled her eyes teasingly as she stroked Pidgy's head gently.

"Again? Jeez, you remind of a Snorlax, always eating, always sleeping, but never working!" Justin mock scowled at her and nudged her gently and she nudged him back. "Well I'm going to look around town and see what's happening, I won't be too late" Justin nodded as he watched her leave and with a sigh headed back to there room.

When Justin opened the door, however he was greeted by a sight that nearly gave him a nose bleed. Leon was currently fast asleep on his and Justin's bed half naked; his dark shirt lay on the floor next to him, which Manic had decided to fall asleep on.

For a long time Justin was rooted to the spot, his eyes glued to the pale flawless skin, he was fixated, and before he knew what he was doing, Justin was slowly walking over to Leon sleeping body.

Just then Leon, unaware that he was being watched, turned over in his sleep, and Justin stepped back in shock and horror at what he saw; on Leon's back were hundreds of deep scars that looked just like… "Whip marks?" Justin whispered to himself horrified at what he was seeing etched into Leon's skin, Justin swallowed hard and stepped forward, then when he was close to the bed, he knelt down next to the bed and touched Leon's back gently.

This however, was a big mistake as Leon jerked awake at Justin's touch and fell off the bed…right on top of Justin. Leon groaned and blinked before looking down at Justin who was winching in pain from where Leon had landed on him.

Leon looked confused, the realized that he had taken his shirt off, after napping for a while and found himself to warm...then he realized that Justin had touched his back… Leon's eyes narrowed as he got up off Justin. "Just what do you think your doing Ingram" Leon snapped as he got up of the other teenager.

Justin blinked confused, Leon had never called him by his last name before, and he'd never been this angry with him before. Justin got up off of the floor as Leon turned to get his shirt…and Justin winced. Leon noticed his look and glared "Take a good look Justin, like what you see?" He said angrily.

Justin shook his head and stepped forward. "Leon I'm s-" Leon suddenly cut him off, with a fist connecting with his face, but the force wasn't strong enough to knock him back, merely startle him. "Don't you dare say you're sorry, because I know damn well you not, I thought I could trust you Justin, but you're just like everyone else I've ever known!" Justin blinked, hurt evident in his eyes as Leon put on his shirt and buttoned it up, but Leon didn't look into his eyes, he wanted to look anywhere but those eyes.

"Leon…please listen to me…I'm sorry, but you turned over and I…" Leon spun around and looked at Justin, blood was trickling down his mouth and a blood was clotting over a bruise, which was forming where he had hit the dark haired teenager. "Shut UP! I don't want to hear your excuses!" Leon said angrily, but he wasn't angry at Justin, he was angry at himself for even letting his guard down enough for Justin to see his scars, and he was lashing out at him. Leon clenched his fists, but he couldn't stop shaking, he was so angry at himself he thought he might just explode…

Then Justin stepped forward and held Leon's hand firmly in his "Leon…please listen to me, I'm your friend and I would NEVER want to hurt you! Your turned over and…I couldn't believe what I was seeing...so I touched your back just to try an convince my self I was dreaming…but I wasn't"

Leon swallowed at glanced at Justin, sincerity rang in every word he said, and Leon knew that he had seen his back by accident, he really didn't have anyone else to blame but himself. Leon sighed and sat down on the floor next to the bed, his head low "I'm sorry Justin…" Justin blinked and stared at Leon.

"I am sorry Just...I didn't want you to know about this…about anything from my past…" Leon broke off and looked at the floor. Justin knelt down next to Leon and lifted his chin up. "I don't blame you Leon, not at all…I don't know what happened to you, but I do know you can trust me!" Leon looked up and smiled weakly, before gently wiping the blood from Justin's mouth.

"Thanks" Leon whispered, his anger was gone and he felt more and more drawn to Justin, and slowly his face came closer to his. Justin swallowed; he wasn't sure what to do. Leon closed his eyes and leaned forward, not sure what he was doing, but knowing he wanted this more than anything else.

Just then a crash from nearby jerked both boys away from each other, Justin was catching his breath as his heart thumped in his chest madly, what the heck was he about to do! Leon sighed and stood up slowly before holding out his hand for Justin "One of these days ill tell you my past…but not yet…just give me some time" Justin nodded dumbly and took the hand, and Leon easily pulled the smaller boy to his feet.

Just then Alexis burst through the door, she took one look at Justin's face then glared at Leon "What have you done!" Alexis shouted glaring at Leon, He tried to pen his mouth and explain but Alexis cut him off "Jeez do you always hit your friends Leon? Hmm? No wonder you don't have many!" Justin shook his head at Alexis's accusations.

"Alexis! I ran into Leon!" Alexis stopped mid rant and stared at Justin as though he was a three headed alien "What? She whispered not daring to believe it. Justin shook his head and glanced at Leon, the dark haired teenager currently had his mouth open in shock, Justin was actually covering up for him?

"I ran in to the room so fast I banged into Leon and hit my face in the corner of the bed" Justin lied "That's all that happened Lex, Leon was just going to clean it up for me weren't you?" Justin said giving Leon the initiative, Leon blinked and nodded and went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit, Alexis's eyes watching him intently.

When he was out of sight she turned to Justin "I don't believe you, he hit you I know he did! Why did he do it Justin? Has he hit you before?" Justin's eyes widened at what she was implying. "No! He's never hit me Alexis! Jesus I fell that's all!" Leon listened to this through the bathroom door and squeezed his eyes shut angrily; she was trying to push Justin away from him. "Damn that girl, Damn her to hell…" Leon muttered as he grabbed the first aid kit and went back into the bedroom, ignoring Alexis's glares.

Leon got Justin to sit down on the bed and slowly began to clean cut he gave Justin, when he was done, the swelling had gone down a lot and he looked better. "There your all done…" Leon said, secretly thankful he'd had so much practice using a first aid kit. Leon set the box down and looked at Alexis who was looking at the two in suspicion.

"Alexis please, can't you believe me?" Justin pleaded with her "Were your friend why would we lie to you?" Justin felt guilty saying this, but he didn't want Leon to suffer because of a mistake he made. Alexis sighed and raked a hand though her hair in irritation. "Because I know your lying to me, I know when someone's got a bruise from being hit of from falling into something, and you've been punched."

Justin shook his head "Well your wrong, no one hit me I fell over and that's that!" Justin said angrily, then Alexis sighed "Fine whatever you say Justin…" Then she turned and stormed off out of the room and out of sight. Justin watched her go and turned to Leon "Are you okay?"

Leon nodded silently "Justin…'m really sorry…Alexis is right it's no wonder that I don't have any friends if I keep lashing out at those who…who are close to me…" For the first time since his mother had died, Leon felt like crying, suddenly he felt something wet and realized that he WAS crying. Justin sat in front of Leon and wiped his tears away. "Well don't worry…I'm not going anywhere you hear me? One sucker punch isn't going to get rid of me that easy, Ill always be here for you, got it?"

Leon blinked then nodded smiling, tears still flowing Justin sighed and hugged the older boy tight "It'll be alright Leon…I promise…" Leon wrapped his arms around Justin and slowly hugged him back. The two were still and silent for a while wrapped in each other's arms. Leon lifted his head and looked at Justin, Justin looked back at him, both of then had blushes on their face's, Leon swallowed, Justin was so close…

Before either of them knew what they were doing there lips were pressed together gently. Leon kept his eyes closed tight, he didn't want to open them in case what he was feeling and what he was doing was a dream. Justin however had his eyes wide open in shock 'This isn't a dream, please tell me this isn't a dream' Justin thought rapidly in his head. He'd wanted this for so long…

Leon felt his heartbeat quickened as Justin wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, the dark hair teenager opened his mouth and let his tongue slide into Justin's mouth. Justin moaned a little and closed his eyes, enjoying this so much… and neither of them wanted it to end…

But of course it had to, they needed to breath, so they broke apart with a gasp, hare arms still locked around each other. They stared at one another for what seemed like hours. "L...Leon…" Justin stuttered not knowing what to say. Loen blinked at Justin, looking just as speechless as him. "Justin…I…" Leon stopped; did he really care that much for Justin? Leon swallowed and lowered his head. Justin blinked "I'm sorry Leon; don't be mad at me…please…" Leon looked at Justin, the poor boy looked ready to cry himself, and Leon hugged him gently "I'm not mad…I'm…I don't know what I am"

Justin laughed weakly ad he rested his head on Leon's chest, they stayed like that for the rest of the night until eventually they fell asleep in each others arms.

Awww isn't that sweet? Okay Im done! For this until next time…when ever that will be…SAYANORA!


End file.
